¿Chocolates para mí?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yusaku agradecía que al fin terminarán las clases, quería dormir y comer un poco antes de entrar a LINK VRAINS pero no contaba con que Aoi se acercaría corriendo a él y poco después le daría una misteriosa caja roja. [Fic atrasado del 14 de Febrero]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Se que ya pasó el Día del Amor y la Amistad o San Valentín pero no podia dejar este día a un lado si no escribía un fic referente a esto. Aunque aún no veo como un posible potencial que Aoi Zaizen fuera su 'compañera' me dediqué a escribir algo de ellos dos._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Yusaku Fujiki caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos de la escuela. Las clases habían terminado al fin y estaba un poco cansado del día anterior. Los duelos por obtener a Ignis habían incrementado y era mucho más trabajo derrotarlos y obtener información de aquellos duelistas de Hanoi.

Quería dormir y comer un rato antes de volver a entrar en LINK VRAINS. Con suerte, la IA se encontraba 'dormida' en su mochila, así gastaba menos energías por discutir. Y es que como una buena IA no sabía guardar silencio.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchaba gritos a lo lejos.

 **-¡Yusaku!** -Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Al detenerse y voltear se dio cuenta de que una chica de cabello café venía hacia él, Aoi Zaizen corría hacia él. Cuando ella se acercó, se dobló un poco de rodillas para recuperar el aire que se había perdido en esa pequeña carrera para poder alcanzarlo.

 **-¿Ya te vas?** -Habló después de pararse derecha.

 **-Si, necesito ayudar en la tienda de un amigo** -Mintió un poco.

 **-Te acompaño y de paso voy a comer un poco con Kusanagi** -Le sonrió y aunque Yusaku quisiera, no pudo negarse.

Mientras ambos caminaban, Yusaku pudo ver como las chicas, un poco sonrojadas, les entregaban una caja a los chicos destinados. Ahora entendía porque el ambiente se sentía un poco más pesado de lo normal, claro, a sus palabras.

Aunque el chico ya había notado como el ambiente estaba llenos de corazones de papel de diferentes colores, lo había ignorado y olvidado a propósito. El era un chico de pocas palabras y con pocos amigos o conocidos, tampoco era que le importaba si le daban algún chocolate o no. Realmente no le importaba.

 **-Ya es esta temporada...** -Murmuró sin saber que su acompañante lo había escuchado.

El silencio era lo que siempre existía entre ellos. Sin embargo, no era incómodo, era algo que a veces ellos necesitaban. Al salir por aquel lugar en el que siempre se encuentran Aoi se detuvo.

 **-Yusaku ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?**

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

Las mejillas de ella se pintaron de rojo antes de sacar un paquete de color rojo de su mochila.

 **-Aunque tengamos poco tiempo de ser amigos** -Aoi pasó un poco de saliva y se armó de valor para entregarle al fin la caja **-Espero que tengas un buen día Yusaku**

El nombrado miró la caja y la tomo un tanto nervioso, era la primera vez que le regalaban algo así. Por lo que la sorpresa y un adorable sonrojo, era lo que más se podía notar en el rostro del chico. Intentaba no tartamudear y contener el nerviosismo que por primera vez tenía.

 **-Espero que sigas cuidando de mí como allá** -Aoi habló sin pensarlo.

 **-¿Cuidando?**

 **-¡No nada!** -Lo miro nerviosa.

 **-Gracias yo...** -Yusaku se sonrojo y tapó su rostro con la caja **-Espera al regalo de vuelta por favor...**

Y Yusaku apresuró más su paso dejando a una sonriente Aoi atrás. Aunque el no lo supiera, ella lo había descubierto y sabía que era Playmaker, claro había sido un accidente que lo descubrió. Caminaba como normalmente después de un día pesado de exámenes. Yusaku no había sido bueno en esconderse ya que había llamado su atención detrás de ese árbol.

El chico estaba hablando sólo cuando observó que realmente estaba hablando con su disco de duelos.

 ** _-Yusaku-sama ¿De verdad cree que nos estamos acercando cada vez más al enemigo?_**

 ** _-No lo se pero hay que estar alertas en todo momento, hay algo de todo esto que no me gusta_**

 ** _-¿Ya sabrán que usted es Playmaker? El Link-Sensor que desarrolló en este tiempo ha sido más frecuente aquellas ondas de choque que sólo yo puedo notar_**

 ** _-Sólo prepárate para hacer tus maletas IA_**

 ** _-¡Es usted muy malo Yusaku-sama!_**

Fue lo que había escuchado cuando sin querer vio como aquella IA de nombre Ignis salía de su disco de duelos como lo hacía en LINK VRAINS. En ese momento entendió que el compañero que de vez en cuando iba al salón del club de duelos y sólo iba a dormir ahí, aquel compañero silencioso y que hace poco se había decidido ser su amigo fuera Playmaker.

Y se sintió feliz de que fuera él. De alguna manera fue una sorpresa ya esperada. Aunque claro, sólo faltaba que él lo confirmará.

 **-¡Aoi!** -Lo escuchó gritar su nombre.

 **-¡Ya voy!** -Le respondio con alegría para volver alcanzarlo.

Aoi noto que Yusaku empezó hablar un poco más y ella con gusto escuchaba. Vio con curiosidad como su mochila se abría un poco y mostraba a un pequeño ser de ojos amarillos y líneas moradas. Ignis iba a gritar cuando la chica le hizo la seña que guardará silencio.

Y ahora con gusto, Aoi sería la aliada de Yusaku aunque aún no tuviera un motivo para los duelos, sabía que su compañero la alentaria con duras palabras.

Sin embargo, ver el brillo de los ojos de Yusaku y sosteniendo su caja en manos con una sonrisa. Fue lo que más le gustó. Aún cuando el amigo que fue ayudar le empezaba a molestar y el se defendía. Aoi sólo pudo soltar una risita, suspira y ver el cielo. Sólo tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _El dulce amor escolar, es demasiado lindo aunque aún no sepamos si Aoi Zaizen será algo más que su compañera pero puedo soñar un poquito._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 5 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
